Finally
by Remyslove
Summary: Sequel to Forgive Me and First Kiss. Will Rogue forgive Remy? I suck at summaries. Please R


right this is my semi-lame attempt to finish my trilogy. its the sequel to forgive me. Pleas R&R, i need feedback. Thanks.  
  
Finally  
  
Rogue lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, a blank look on her face, her CD player blaring. The door was closed and locked, leaving the Goth completely alone, sealing herself from the rest of the mansion. She sighed and rolled over so she was looking into the deserted room. Her glance fell onto a card on her bedside table. Her brow furrowed into a frown as she snatched up. It was a Queen of Hearts, given to her by Remy LeBeau in New Orleans. She was about to rip up the obvious reminder of a man she felt so much for when something stopped her.  
  
She thought back to that night. She had been happy to help, that is until she had found out he had played her. Used her for her power like everyone else. She had begun to feel for him. Perhaps something more than friendship but then she had gotten all his memories. He had pissed her off so much, not that he realized it but she had begun to understand why he had done it. She had helped him in the end. The feelings she had for him were just too strong not to. But that had been 4 weeks ago. She had told him that she didn't want to see him but he had still made his presence felt. A little note in her locker, a present here or a note in her room but she had ignored them all. She was too confused to see him. She was feeling for him, she was the Ice Queen of Bayville High, she wasn't supposed to feel. But here she was shut up away from the world and all because of a guy.  
  
She looked around the room for a distraction but found none. Her gaze settled on the closet where she had shoved all the things from Remy without even opening them. Curiosity began to overtake her. She climbed up and walked over to the closet. Just what had the stupid Cajun got her to try and win her back? She doubted it was anything she would like but she decided to look anyway. She gathered the small boxes and sheets of paper and dumped them on her bed. She was about to open the smallest box when she heard a pounding on the door.  
  
"Stripes! Turn the damn music down! And come out now!" she heard a deep voice growl from the other side. She sighed and covered the pile of things on her bed with the covers and went to the door.  
  
"Ah'm fine." She told a frowning Logan after she had unlocked the door. She turned the music down and turned back to him. "Really Ah am." She said as she closed the door in his face and relocking.  
  
"I'm here if you need me." He said quietly through the door and with that he stomped off down the corridor. Rogue sighed and sat back down and reached for the first box.  
()() An hour later ()()  
  
It had been a mistake to open those boxes she scolded herself as she threw yet another tissue in the bin. She had opened the boxes to find all types of jewellery all with a note attached. There had been a pair of red and black earrings, a ruby red heart on a black cord and a black ring with a ruby in the middle. This was not what had made Rogue cry but the words of the Cajun had. The words had conveyed to her so much meaning that she felt that she could forgive him but will he still want her to? After 3 weeks he had just stopped trying to talk to her, stopped leaving her notes and presents, stopped seeing her at all. She sighed and flopped back onto her bed closing her eyes trying to think. She was so out of it that she didn't hear Kitty come in and only realized she was there when her bed jumped from Kitty plopping on the end. Rogue started and tried to dash the visible tears away and hide the presents but Kitty had already seen.  
  
"Rogue?" she asked tenderly.  
  
"Yeah sugah?" she asked. Kitty smiled and took this as encouragement.  
  
"Does this mean you, like, forgive him?" she asked softly looking at Rogue. She just nodded in reply and Kitty gave her a bear hug. "That totally rocks!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Does it?" Rogue asked glumly.  
  
"Why so down? You should be happy." Kitty asked confused.  
  
"What if Remy don't like me anymore? Ah mean he hasn't been pestering me lately. What if he's gone?" she retorted.  
  
"Oh he's been around." Kitty said mysteriously. "He will definitely want you by the time I'm done with you." She laughed as she saw Rogues eyes widen in horror at this last statement.  
  
Rogue couldn't believe this. It was a Saturday afternoon and Kitty had been working since that morning 'glaming her up' as she put it. Rogue sighed and resigned to look in the mirror at her finished appearance. She was shocked. Kitty had picked out a long sheer black skirt that skimmed her slim hips and settled just at her ankles, which had a huge thigh high split. She had a scarlet scarf wrapped around her waist as a kind of belt. Her top was a sheer red top with just a black bra underneath. She had short silk black gloves on her hands and around her neck was the necklace Remy had given her. On her ears sparkled the earrings. Her make-up wasn't as dark as usual and her eyes seemed much larger. She turned to the petite brunette and pulled her into a hug. Kitty was shocked to start with but hugged her back. She then dragged Rogue to the door and down to the rec room where she employed Scott for a lift to the park. Once there she said goodbye to Scott and pulled rouge into the now deserted park.  
  
"Kitty what is goin on?" Rogue asked her voice full of wonder. Kitty just smiled and lead on. After a few minutes they came to a small opening in the wooded area of the park. Here Rogue saw someone had been busy. In the middle of the clearing there was a blanket surrounded by candles. To the edge was a big closed wicker basket and a CD player. Rogue looked from the sight in front of her to her friend next to her but she was busy looking across the clearing at the bushes. Rogue saw her nod and then she moved forward dragging Rogue with her. From across the other side Lance lead Remy who looked equally confused. When the two quarrellers spotted each other they each turned to the one leading them with a questioning look.  
  
"We thought it was time to get you two, like, together." Kitty said sheepishly as she let go of Rogues hand. She then walked over to Lance and left the clearing with him.  
  
"Nice friend you got there chere." Remy said softly taking in her appearance. Rogue embarrassed just shrugged.  
  
"Ah guess." She said softly as she moved over to the blanket. She sat down at one edge and Remy sat at the other.  
  
"Chere?" he asked so softly that Rogue looked at him. She saw his red-on-black eyes staring at her intently. She gave him a small smile and shuffled closer. Remy too shuffled closer until their faces were inches apart. "You forgive this Cajun chere?" he asked, his breath tickling her cheek.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled as Remy's face relaxed and he grinned back.  
  
From behind the trees Kitty surveyed her handiwork. Lance was standing slightly back kind of embarrassed to be there. She smiled as they leaned to each other and talked. Lance was gently tugging her hand asking her to go but she wanted to see what happened.  
  
Remy leaned even further towards Rogue but she ducked back hiding her face so he didn't make contact with her lips. She sighed annoyed at her power. She was looking down when she saw the scarf Kitty had added to the skirt.  
  
"Kitty ya little minx." She muttered under her breath. She quickly undid it while Remy looked in confusion. His eyes brightened and a wicked grin appeared when she held up the sheer fabric.  
  
"Just like last time sugah." She smiled as Remy leaned towards her forcing her to lie down with him practically on top of her. He grinned down at her and then glanced at the hiding place of Kitty and Lance.  
  
"You can go now mon petite chat et merci." He told them. Rogue heard a little squeak from Kitty and rustling as she quickly left. He turned back to her and grinned as she laughed. He placed the soft fabric over her face and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
End 


End file.
